rieseluniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ahjri
Ahjri (EYE-ree) is a popular tradeworld located in the Dudzyari (dud-zee-AH-ree) system. The name is derived from the Old Anczica word “ahj'iray” (eye-EE-ray), which means “life abundance.” Aside from its strong economy and entertainment factor, Ahjri is notable as the homeworld of the widespread Sirukti, Lonkapi and Gaili species, collectively known as the Ahjrics. Description Ahjri is located in the Mid Region or “Mantle” of the galaxy, set prominently upon the massive Sedoria Way trade route as an oft-visited destination. Via this major galactic highway, it is connected to the SproDoria Junction Facility space station to the southwest and Audonika to the northeast. It is the 5th planet in the system, also called Dudzyari V. Surface Ahjri is classified as “temperate,” though this simply means it isn't freezing or on fire. Indeed, it has a great diversity of biomes and temperatures, well-suited to the average mammaloid species. Aside from natural scenery, the planet plays host to a civilization of several trillion people, mostly consisting of the original three species. These denizens make their homes in communes ranging from simple farming communities to advanced, miles-high, near-eperopolis-scale ultracities. There are well over a hundred independent nations on Ahjri, each with a cornucopia of different cultures. The planet has four major continents and many islands, with water forming roughly 68% of the surface. History Ahjri entered its space age around the Earth year of 2100 and developed practical superlight travel fifty years later. Inhabitants Government and politics As with most worlds in the galaxy, one cannot pin a single form of government on the planet as a whole. Its 134 nations are a mixed bag ranging from minarchy to totalitarian. One of the most prominent nations, Kalant Kyto, is a capitalist diarchic aesymnetocracy: a pair of powerful rulers, the Diarchs, are elected by the public every ten years and must pass rigorous leadership trials before even being eligible, and they cannot be reelected. Economy Ahjri has a very diverse economy, but mostly centers around exports of foodstuffs, energy, technology, starships, and chemicals. It also has a large tourism industry, which is drawn by the world's wide variety of entertainment and its natural wonders. Law enforcement and public safety While this varies per nation, there is an international “port authority” of sorts for ships entering the system. The Ahjri Transportation Department, primarily led by Kalant Kyto, keeps tabs on ships entering and exiting the system and regulates the spacelanes that run from the edge of the system to Ahjri (since ships rarely drop from a major trade route directly into a system). Entertainment and sports The film industry on Ahjri is quite large, as are the amusement park, music, and virtual gaming industries. For sporting events, popular options range from ship racing to terrestrial contact sports. Holidays Some of the more prominent holidays include those marking the beginning of each season: Morning Equinox (spring), Midday Solstice (summer), Evening Equinox (autumn), and Midnight Solstice (winter). Others include the Feast of Family and Prosperity (akin to a mix of Thanksgiving and Christmas), where an entire week is devoted to fellowship and feasting with loved ones, with a gift exchange occurring on the final day. Locations Cities Kryvyrs (CRY-vurz) is the largest city on Ahjri, located in Kalant Kyto. An oblong city, it runs over 800 miles from its two most distant points. Its tallest towers stretch nearly nine miles into the sky, and it has eleven major spaceports, thirty sports stadiums, and many other attractions. Defenses As with most mainstream tradeworlds, Ahjri is well-defended by a multinational collection of space fleets, as well as defense stations scattered about the vicinity of Ahjri. The planet itself features a network of surface-to-orbit defenses. Economic and political rivalries Nearby Audonika is a major competitor, especially in the tourism and film industries. Bokope, Heverlamid and Salupre are also friendly rivals of Ahjri. Behind the scenes The name “Ahjri” was derived from Haahajarvi, Finland. Every other letter was taken in the following order: Haahajarvi. Category:Planets